Life and Times of Nora Reese
by little.human.gal.pal
Summary: Nora is trying to make it through the summer in a new place with no friends,a comatose brother and an abusive father. After a chance run-in with a certain pair of Torres brothers,could her life change for the better? Or will she let the chance slip away.
1. Chapter 1

For about 6 months now, I've spent some part of every other day at the hospital. It seemed I was now such a familiar face; the receptionists never even gave me a visitors badge anymore but simply smiled and waved me through. I used to come with my dad, but now that we live in walking distance of the hospital, I always make the trip solo.

I walk past the emergency room, through the glassed-in lobby, and past the gift shops selling teddy-bears and flowers. I buy a newspaper from the stand and walk to the back elevator. My brother's room has always been on the top floor.

Unlike most people, I never found hospitals depressing. At least, not anymore. I have spent too much of my time here. I ate every Sunday brunch in the basement cafeteria with staff and I was on a name-name basis with most of the doctors.

I passed my brother's regular nurse in the hallway.

"It's a good day, Nora" the familiar petite nurse informs me, smiling.

"Oh! Great." I smile back. Greg has been in a coma for a little less than half a year. Most days, he lies placidly on the bed, not moving, barely breathing.

But on "good" days, something happened- a flutter underneath closed eyes, a movement of his toes, a twitch. Once in a while, he even sighed for no reason. They were small, infinitesimal signs of a vibrant man trapped in a cocoon of a living death.

I remembered the doctor's final prognosis, made shortly after the accident. "All of his organs are functioning. He is perfectly healthy, except for one thing. Somehow, his mind is closed to his body. He has normal sleeping patterns, and he is far from brain dead by any means. The neurons are firing. But he remains unconscious. It's a mystery." Surprisingly, the doctors were still convinced there was a chance He could wake up given the right circumstances. "Sometimes, it's a song. Or a voice. Something triggers them, and they wake up. Really he could wake at any time."

Of course, I have to believe it was true; and when I come, I talk or read to him so that he will know my voice and perhaps respond to it.

I said thank you to the nurse and peeked through the small glass window cut in the door.

I walked slowly to the foot of my brother's bed.

He is lying on the bed, his hands folded politely on stomach. His fair, caramel hair, long and thick, is fanned out on the pillow. He would never lie like this and I'm tempted flip him over just to create a sense of normality to this situation. I take his hand instead.

I move to sit in the seat around the side of his bed.

"Hey Grego, how's it going?" I say timidly. I'd been talking to him for a while so the fact that I was talking to someone who wouldn't talk back didn't seem so ridiculous anymore.

"Nothing too exciting is happened to me since last time" I sighed. I felt bad that I never had any good stories to tell, my life wasn't exactly impelling. I pull out the book in my bag and open it. I'm re-reading _The Lord of the Flies_ because it was his favorite.

I read out loud, pausing every so often to glance at his inert face, until I'm interrupted by a groaning in my stomach. I close the book, rolling my eyes, and stand up. Dropping a swift kiss on Joshua's cheek, I walk out of the room and towards the elevator.

When I arrive at the small hospital cafeteria, I'm not surprised to see that there aren't many people there. In fact, there are only two. I walk over to a vending machine and settle on a blueberry muffin. I shove a dollar in the slot and wait.

I jump and throw a hand over my mouth when I feel a breath on my neck. I swing my body around to face the perpetrator and automatically relax when I see who it is.

"Oh, real nice" I say with a laugh. It's Doctor Don. He isn't Grego's doctor but I see him around a lot.

"Boo?" he says with a small shrug. I grab my food and go sit at an empty table. Don pulls out the chair across from me.

"Whassup, Doc?" I joke, popping a piece of muffin in my mouth.

He looks around "Whole lot of nothing"

"Right" I say "Slow day?"

"You could say that" There is silence for a few seconds. "How is your brother today?" His voice is small.

"Fine" I reply shortly and change the subject "Did you know that the average person will spend 7 years of his life waiting in line?"

Don looks at me with sympathy. I look away.

He sighs. "Nope. I didn't know that"

"Yeah, I read that on a Snapple" I raise my eyes back to his face and see him smile.

"Really" he says and I laugh. "Well, I better get back to it. Got lives to save and what-not" He stands up.

"The usual?"

"Yeah, the usual" he grins. "I'll see you around?" He gives me a hard look.

"Sure." As he walks by me I raise my fist "Pound it" Don rolls his eyes and hits my fist with his. He walks away muttering something about "kids"

I snicker to myself and go back to eating.

It doesn't take long to finish and I try to think about anything but where I am and why I'm here.

I'm pulled back to reality by an obnoxious buzzing in my pocket. I pull out my phone and check the number.

"Hello?" I ask, my eyes lowering in confusion. I don't get many calls…

"Hey, _Nora_" an oddly familiar voice chimes out through the phone.

"Uhmm… who is this?" I switch the phone to my other ear and throw my feet on the empty chair across from me, leaning back in my seat.

"You don't remember me?" the high, vexatious voice says. My eyebrows wrinkle in confusion as I wrack my brain to put the voice with a face.

"Ah, Haley Miller. I would never have guessed. Is this _really_ how you spend your Saturdays?" my voice is tight. Haley Miller went to my old school. She's an absolute cretin.

"Well, I know how you spending _yours_" I can practically hear the smug smirk on her beastly face.

"Shut up" I say, my tone is calm. The kind of calm that almost always means trouble. The calm before the storm, per say.

She laughs. "Whatever. I just wanted to let you know how everything's going on here" Her voice is sweet. I suppress a groan.

"Oh yeah? Not to brandish me with your absurd impulsivity and inattention to detail?" I grumble.

"Huh… Alright we can play this game. How _is_ your brother, anyways?" she smirks. My hand tightens around the edges of my little phone. I see red.

"Drop dead" I spit. I close the phone and aimlessly chuck it into the opposite wall. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. _She doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't know._

But she does… everyone in that god-forsaken town knows my families little sob story.

I'm pulled out of my little reverie by a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to look at the person, a thoughtless glare on my face.

"Uh, I think this is yours?" a voice laughs. My eyes set on the boy in front of me. The first thing I noticed was that he was tall, although most people are compared to my 5'4''. He was tan-ish and had a mess of dark brown hair on his head. He had eyes that, at first glance, looked brown but upon further inspection I noticed they were a steely blue.

The next thing I notice is the twisted hunk of metal in his hand. The screen of my small phone is cracked and the top was hanging slightly off the bottom key-pad. Oops.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry about that" I say. I hold out my hand for the defunct phone.

"Yeah, you really did a number on that" he laughs. My feet drop to the floor with an audible thud as he pulls out the chair in front of me. I quirk up one eyebrow when he plops into the seat. "You okay?" His lips kind of pout out when he talks…

"Fine" I grumble.

"I'm Drew" he says and sticks out his hand for a handshake. Huh, I didn't know people still did that…

I put my hand in his. Mine is too small and it fits weird.

"Nora" I reply, but it sounds like a question. A question that would be along the lines of: Why are you still here, dude? But I can't say that… Ha.

"So, would it be rude to ask what that was all about?" he smiles. "Or would you try to throw me through a wall"

"I might…" I trail off and look him in the eyes, trying to be intimidating so he might leave. Key word being _trying._ He doesn't look away so I answer his question "Just somebody who couldn't mind their own business" I smirk.

"Right" he laughs. "Well, what's your story _Nora_" Now he smirks. I feel my eyes get big. Is he trying to get under my skin? Who _is _this kid?

"Excuse me?" my voice is dark

"I dunno. What school do you go to?" Ah, nice save.

"None right now…" He rolls his eyes as if to say _duh_ and I smile. "I start at Degrassi in the fall"

His smile grows, if that's possible. Oh boy. "Really? I just happen to go to Degrassi" Greaaaat.

"Hmm" I say with a small nod.

"You should come sit with me and my brother. A pretty girl shouldn't have to be alone" Drew says with a smirk. My skin goes cold and I glare at him.

"Oh, so your _that_ guy. The one who gets a girl wrapped around his finger and then snaps them in half like a twig?" I smirk when his eyes turn dark.

"Well I was just thinking we could use the company. I've been looking at nothing but my brothers' face and these four walls for about 2 hours" he sighs. I roll my eyes and stand up because I know where he's coming from...

"Whatever" I sigh.

He smiles and stands up.

"I'm not gonna stay for long. I have to get back to _my_ brother" I say as he walks to a table at the back of the room where another boy sits. I can't see his face because his head is down and the bill of a beanie casts a shadow over his features. He doesn't look up when we sit down.

"Hey, bro" Drew says. The boy still doesn't look up. Jeez, does deficiency run in the family? I laugh out loud at this. "Adam!" Drew shouts, pushing the boys' slim shoulder back.

"What? Andrew, you're a menace" the boy says, finally looking up. The first thing I notice is his eyes. They are a striking blue. The second thing I notice is that he looks absolutely nothing like his brother. His pale skin stands out from his brown hair and freckles pepper his nose and cheeks. His face is soft looking.

His eyes finally shift to me and I raise an eyebrow "Oh. Hey… Who are you?" His voice is high.

I open my mouth to answer.

"This is Nora" Drew says before I can say anything. I give him a look. "Nora, this is my brother Adam"

"You think she couldn't have said that herself?" Adam says, looking back down. Drew glares at him and I laugh. Adam's head shoots up and he smiles.

"Re-do?" I ask, biting my lip.

Adam dramatically clears his throat. "Hello. What is your name?" he says mechanically. His voice sounds funny, but I'm pretty sure that's on purpose.

"Oh, hey! I'm Nora" I say with a huge comic smile.

"That's cool, dude. I'm Adam" his voice is normal again and he smiles. We shake hands.

We both look at Drew, who has a slightly puzzled look on his face, and laugh. Adam and I pound fists.

"Well, okay" Drew sighs. "What brings you to the hospital on this fine day, Nora?" He looks at me and smiles. His teeth are white and in perfect rows. I hide a grimace.

"Uh… just a visit. What about you?" I say awkwardly. Drew's eyebrows knit together and he goes to say something else. I brace myself.

"Actually… uh… were here for our aunt. She's in labor" Adam speaks up. I look at him and try to display the thanks I feel in my eyes.

"That's rough" I laugh.

"Yeah. We've been here since like 5 am" Drew says quickly. He's obviously trying to get the last word. I roll my eyes.

"Well, it's been real" I say, pushing out of my chair to stand up. I want to say goodbye to Grego and I have to be home soon. "But, I gotta run" I smile at them and turn to leave.

"Wait!" It's Adam who speaks. I turn to him with a skeptical look on my face. "Maybe we could… call you sometime. Or… something" he finishes.

I laugh. "Ya know? That'd be cool. If I hadn't just successfully annihilated my phone" I pull the thing out of my pocket. I take out the battery and the memory card, thinking of the junk drawer at home full of old phones. "Hold on" I run to go find a pen and when I get back I write my seven digit number on Adam's hand.

I turn to Drew. He has his lips pursed. I smile at his and slide the dead phone across the table. "A little something to remember me by" I give him one last blinding smile and then leave.

On the elevator ride up to my brother room, I think about the boys sitting downstairs and how it seems I've made my first friends here.


	2. Chapter 2

That day, the walk home was short. My thoughts were occupied the entire way. I walked swiftly, because I was late. And lateness is the first offense on my father's taboo.

I opened the door to the small two-bedroom apartment that I share with my father. Trying to be mute, I tip-toe across the little living room and opened my bedroom door. I creaks. _Shit._

"Nora?" My father's voice is thick and garble. I freeze.

"Sorry, sir. I was with Greg" I say, hoping to sooth his mood a bit. Failing.

"Ah and how is Gregory?" his voice is smug. He comes out from the kitchen and into the hallway where I'm standing. His fists are clenched.

"Just about the same, sir"

"And that's why you're late? You were with your brother?" he reiterates. He almost directly in front of me now

I nod. "Yeah" He grabs my arms. "Yes, sir" I correct myself.

"And what's your excuse for not answering my calls?" He snarls.

I had been composed and collected up until this point. My voice was quiet. This is what would altercate him. "My phone? It… kind of, uhmm, broke" I say. "Sir"

"I'm supposed to believe that shit?" he barks. I look him dead in the eye. "I give you everything and this is how you repay me? Who the hell _knows_ what you've been up to?" His hand is impossible tight on my arms. I don't try to break away; it would be useless and only make him angrier. I swallow. "You're a nuisance. I didn't want you. Not even before you killed your mother"

This is his customary mantra. Those words used to hurt more than the hits and kicks, now they just kind of sting. I glare at him with everything in me, never looking away from his eyes.

He curses and backhand slaps me across the face. I don't cringe.

"You're nothing" he spits. "I should kick you out now but…" he steps back "I" _hit_ "Don't" _hit_ "Have" _hit_ "The" _hit_ "Heart" He grabs me by the shoulders and shoves me to the ground, through my bedroom door. I say nothing. I'm a rag-doll. It's easier this way.

He bends down so his lips are near my ear "Only two people ever really loved you. You mother and you naive brother. You killed your mother. And look at Gregory now" And with that, he steps over me and walks into his own bedroom.

As soon as I hear the door close, I cough and hop up. I walk into our cramped bathroom and get some Advil, swallowing them down with water from the sink. There isn't much pain but I need to counteract any swelling. There's a welt forming on my cheek.

I strip my shirt off and look at stomach and arms. There are the beginnings of bruises sprinkled along my stomach and one dark yellow hand-print on my arm. That means long sleeved shirts for a few weeks. I sigh. Its _summer_, tank tops are a right of passage.

I walk into my room and grab a shirt. Pulling it over my head, I walk into the kitchen. Quiet as possible, I open a drawer and fish through it until I find what I'm looking for.

The phone is bigger than my last one and has tons of dents, but it'll do. I pull the battery out of my pocket and shove it into the phone. I push the power button and pray it turns on. When it works, I smile.

I plug the phone in next to my bed and open a book.

I'm deep into reading when the phone buzzes. It's a text.

_Nora? It's Drew. Call me (:_

I laugh out loud at this and wait a few minutes before texting back. I look at the clock; it's been a few hours.

_You don't waste time do you, lover boy?_

He doesn't text back, he calls instead.

"Hello?"

"Nora! Whatcha doin?" There's a smile in his voice.

"Reading" I deadpan. And flip the page in my book.

"Ah, that's cool" He takes a short pause and when I don't answer he says "You should come over"

"And why, exactly, would I do something like that?" I say

"Well…" he sounds confused. I hear a light laughter in the background. Adam. "I don't know"

"It'd be foolish, really. I don't even know you. You two could be psycho killers ready to defile me and then lock me in a dark basement somewhere" I say. I'm semi-serious, because what I said is true. But I've already made up my mind.

"Ah, come on. Do I really seem like that kind of person?" He says, feigning hurt.

I laugh. "You're at your house?"

"Uh-huh"

"Which is…?" I trail off.

He gives me an address and I copy it down, hanging up before he can say much else. I walk out of my room and ease open the door to my dads. It's empty. I heave a sigh of relief and walk out the front door.

My dad works at nights, paving roads and stuff. It's hardly accommodating, but between that and the odd jobs I do every once in a while, the bills get paid. He usually leaves for work at 7, sometimes he leaves earlier.

I get into my car, an old little Honda, and drive off. I deliberately take a while getting there. When I do, I park on the street but don't get out. I pick up my phone.

When he answers I say, "Well, I'm not knocking on your door"

He laughs and says "One second"

After about a minute, I see the front door open and a tall figure running toward my car. I turn it off and get out.

"Hey!" Drew smiles. He surprises me by throwing his arms around my shoulders. I pat his back awkwardly.

"Hey… Drew" I laugh a little. "What's up?"

"Nothing at all" he sighs. "We got home about an hour after you left. Our mom is still there"

"Kaaay" I sat skeptically.

"Come inside" I silently follow him into the house. His house is like the complete opposite of mine. Nice, and clean, and… large.

Upon entering, I automatically hear shouting from a room across the house. I give Drew a look.

"Oh, that's Adam. He's playing some video game"

"Hmm" I reply, and then go back to looking around.

"Want some water or something?" Drew asks, he's looking at me funny. Whatever.

"Oh, sure. Yeah, that'd be great" I follow him into a decorative kitchen.

We stand around in the kitchen with our glasses and make small talk. He smells like cologne. When he asks about the weather, I draw a mental line.

"Hey, is it cool if I look around?" I ask. He nods and I smile at him. I turn around and walk away.

My curiosity gets the best of me and I follow the noise into a nice living room. Adam is sitting on the couch, more appropriately _squirming_ on the couch, and talking dramatically into a headpiece. I laugh and he turns around.

"Oh, Nora. Hey" his cheeks go a little pink at being caught. "I didn't think you'd actually come" he laughs. He isn't wearing his beanie.

"Yeah, well, nothing better to do" I say. He pauses the game and gets up. He hugs me too which leads me to believe it's a family thing. Adam's body is slim. He has hips…

"Did Andrew get under your skin?" he smirks. I roll my eyes. "Most girls absolutely fawn over him" he adds.

"Guess I'm not most girls" I reply.

"Obviously not" he laughs. "What happened to your face?"

I'm confused for a second. "Oh! I fell" I say, trying to be convincing.

"On your face…?" he's skeptical.

"Well, yeah" I laugh. He laughs too. "So, what's your deal Adam?" I feel sort of rude but I have to ask.

"W-What do you mean?" He stutters a bit. I give him a hard look.

"Might as well get this out in the open" he says and looks down. "I-uh… I'm a transgender. A FTM. I was born Gracie" he looks up, his eyes are pained.

I smile at him and he gets a confused look on his face. "Cool" I say. Adam smiles like he's remembering an inside joke or something.

"Cool?" he mimics.

"Doesn't change anything" I laugh. "Can I play?" I ask referring to the game.

"Sure" Adam smiles a huge, genuine smile and walks back to the couch. I take the seat next to him.

He hands me a controller and a headset.

"Your gonna play on my friend, Eli's account. He doesn't play much but he'll notice if his score drops too much. So don't suck" he smirks.

"Well" I drawl the word out "I've never played before so… teach me" I say. He rolls his eyes and then shows me the basics.

"Just… try and kill people" he says after explaining again. I smile and nod as I put on the headpiece thing.

I turn to him and point to it. "Does this look weird?"

"No. You look like your playing Halo" he says. The game starts and his eyes glue to the screen.

I spend most of the game just talking to other people. Eventually, I get the hang of it. I still die. Ugh.

**(.com/watch?v=epBfjxT6V9s&feature=related **

**that's them playing… they're both boys but… whatever. nora's in yellow.)**

We play for about an hour. I lean that Adam is kind of hilarious. And he has the mouth of a sailor.

After a while, I die again. I watch Adam play for like three minutes and then walk in front of the TV and turn it off.

"Nora" He says just before I push the button. "Dude! Don't walk in front of the- Nah, come on. Not in front of the TV, dude"

When the sounds of the game cease, Adam looks at me. He rips the headset off and throws his controller down, jumping off the couch and toward me.

I laugh at the look on his face, until he's closer.

"No! Leave me- I'm sorry. I'm sorry" I'm still laughing, but I start running. Probably not my best idea, considering I don't know this house at all.

"Drew!" I scream. It's a last resort, but desperate time's call for desperate measures.

I head footsteps upstairs so I ran towards them. I run up and smack straight into Andrew. He has a phone to his ear but is looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"Stop your brother!" I laugh and then run past him. I follow a narrow hallway and take a guess at which room would be Adams. I entered one that had some band posters.

The room was big, but he didn't have much in it. Clothes were strewn on the floor. I walk to his bed and sit down, propping my feet up and leaning back. I flip open one of his comic books to a page in the middle.

I hear a small scuffle outside the door and smirk. After a few seconds, the door flies open.

Adam stood there; chest heaving and hair messy, for a few seconds before he got a defeated look on his face and sat next to me on his bed.

"You win" he sighs.

"Yeah, I usually do"

"Is that so?"

I laugh in response and flip another page.

"You read comics?" he has a suspecting look on his face.

"Oh, no. Not at all" I say. It's his turn to laugh.

Suddenly there's a crash from downstairs. We look at each other and then to the door. He gets there before me opens the door just in time to hear Andrew say "Hide the woman!"

I laugh loudly when he says this and then throw a hand over my mouth.

Adams eyes widen in a panic and he pushes me toward his closet.

"Hide in there" he whispers "Don't talk"

I stuff myself into the cramped closet with a sigh. I plop down on the floor and rest my head on the wall, blocking out the pain from whatever is stabbing my leg right now…

It's the kind of closet that they always have in scary movies. Ya know, the part where you see the killers' eyes through the panels? Yeah… I hear Adam sit on his bed.

After a few seconds, the door slams open and heavy feet walk across the floor. I try to see who it is but can't.

"Adam" an unfamiliar voice says. His voice is smooth but he sound incredibly agitated.

"Oh, hey bro" Adam says. I can practically feel him relax upon the boys entering. My eyebrows lower in confusion.

"It's cool if I'm here?" the voice says.

"Sure" Adam says "What's up?" It's a sincere question, but he sounds concerned.

"I just… I don't even know" the voice sighs "Nobodies at my house. Clare was over but I sent her home. I was bored" he coughs out a pathetic laugh.

"Oh" Adam says.

I can feel the boys' heavy steps as he paces Adam's floor. He starts ranting but I tune him out.

I pull out my phone and check through the history until I find Drew's number.

He answers on the third ring.

"Nora?" he seems very confused… what else is new.

"Hey there" I say, as quietly as possible without whispering. "Dude, I got a favor"

"Oh? Yeah, sure, what do you need?" he laughs.

"Yeah, can you just ask Adam if I'm allowed to get out of the closet?"

He laughs loudly, says "Sure thing" and starts walking.

I hear the door open, more softly this time, and Drew's voice. "Hey, Adam?" his voice is joking and light.

"What, Drew?" Adam snaps.

"Nora wants to know if she can leave the closet" Drew snickers.

"Oh!" Adam exclaims and I laugh. "Shit, yeah."

I try to open the door and hold the phone at the same time. "Thanks, Andrew" I say, crawling out on one hand. "I owe ya"

"No prob" he answers, turning to leave.

I jump to my feet and look at the scene in front of me. Adam is sitting cross-legged on his beg and the mystery boy is frozen mid-pace.

The boy has dark hair and clothes. He's looking at me with a mix of shock, confusion and anger. I can't stop the laugh that escapes.

"Well…" I say, shuffling my feet "I'll go find Drew" I laugh and then turn to the door.

"Nora, wait!" Adam says. I face him, smirk on my face. "This is Eli. Eli, this is Nora. She's my... friend" he finishes awkwardly

The boy, Eli, is still looking at me. His eyes are dark and turned down, as if he's asking for something but would refuse it if you offered. I raise an eyebrow and put my hand out for a fist bump.

"Bula vinaka, beachside" I mumble when he just continues to look at me. I pull my hand away awkwardly and force it into my pocket.

I turn to Adam "Do you have popcorn?" I ask.

"Of course" he says with a smile.

"Ah, be right back" I exit the room quickly and run down the stairs.

I sit on the counter while the popcorn pops and rest my head on the cupboard behind me. I don't know what it is about this place, but I feel more at home here then I do anywhere else. And I've only been here for an hour.

When it's done, I walk back up stairs and back into Adam's room. They're not talking or really doing much of anything. I pick an empty corner and sit there, eating. I can feel the boys' eyes on me but I ignore them. I throw a piece of popcorn up and catch it in my mouth, smiling triumphantly when it goes in. I try again but miss.

"Shit" I say and pick it up.

Adam giggles. I don't look at him, but I smile too. "Shit-shit" he says

"Shit-shit" I say. "A Chinese noodle dish. Shit-shit with chicken or pork"

"Slippers on the kitchen floor. An old guy's. Shiiiiiit shiiiiit" he laughs

"Somebody with a lisp asking you to sit down. Please shit down" I look up and meet his eyes. He has an amused smile on his face.

All of a sudden, all that can be heard in the room is the booming laugh of the dark boy sitting on Adam's bed. Adam starts to laugh too and I just smirk

"Dude, you guys have downs" Eli says. He looks from Adam to me. "I don't know who you are, but I think I like you a lot better than the other people I've met coming out of a closet…"

I smile at him and jump to my feet. "Nora Reese" I say "Nice to meetcha…" I trail off.

"Eli Goldsworthy" he finishes.

I roll my eyes "Eli, short for…?"

"Eli short for Eli" he smirks.

"Uh-huh" I turn and look at Adam.

"Elijah" Adam coughs. I laugh and turn back to _Elijah_. He's glaring at Adam.

I walk a few steps and then wedge myself in between the boys. "So" I say dramatically "What do you guys wanna DO! I'm bored something serious"

Adam reaches over and takes a handful of my popcorn. I narrow my eyes as he shoves it into him mouth.

"What did you put on this?" he mumbled through the bite.

"Special salt" I say innocently.

"You mean… seasoned salt?" he swallows.

"Whatever"

"I like it" he seems surprised. I smirk and hand him the bag. It's almost empty and I was done anyways.

"Well" I sigh after a few minutes of talking "I should probably go" Its only about 11 and I don't really have anywhere to be, but I fell like I'm interfering with 'guy time'

I stand up and look around for my shoes, which I vaguely remember kicking off up here somewhere. They're by the closet. Ha.

"Nora" I face Adam. "You're gonna come back right?" he pouts.

I laugh. "Sure" I say. I mean it.

"Kay" he smiles. I walk over and hug him, then Elijah.

As I'm walking down the stairs, I hear them quietly talking. When I reach the bottom, I see Andrew. He's in front of the T.V, phone still glued to his ear. I walk in front of his and wave my hand in his face. He smirks and stands up, hugging me around the waist.

"Later" I whisper. Then put my face to the phone "Bye!" I scream. I shrug and Andrew laughs loudly.

In my car, I turn up my music and tap my fingers to the beat. I get home to an empty, un-lit house. I walk to my room, flopping onto my bed and opening my book. The last thing I think about before falling into a dreamless sleep is Adam and his dark friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, sorry about the wait! life's busy haha. enjoy chapter 3(:**

**ELI POV**

It didn't take long for Adam and Nora to become friends. After only a few weeks, the two seemed to be attached at the hip. Quite literally.

This was the reason as to why I haven't seen Adam in almost a month.

And also the reason I was sitting on his living room couch, without him. His dad was with me, sipping on a cup of tea. It wasn't horribly awkward. Adam's dad was cozy. The kind of guy you imagine walking around in sweats and socks with a hole in one toe.

We didn't talk. I was slightly surprised that he didn't ask me why I was in his house when neither of his sons were home…

I was broken out of my revere when I heard the front door creak open. I look over and see Adam, sweaty and red-faced from laughing. He locks the door behind him and turns around.

"Eli!" he says happily. We bro hug.

"Long time no see, machismo" I smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Adam laughs "Well, not being rude or anything" Adam says, leading us out of his living room and up the stairs "But why are you here? With my dad?"

"I came to enforce a guy's night" I say

"Righteous!"

"Yeah, well" I inquire.

"I know, dude. I've been busy" he laughs "But haven't you too? I'm sure you're taking advantage of full days with Cuh-lare"

"I suppose" I say. He gives me a questioning look, but doesn't say anything.

We get to his room a sit on the floor reading comics and talking. I finally ask the question I've had on my mind for a while…

"So, what's the deal with you and this Nora girl?" I ask, not looking up from my comic.

He laughs "She's amazing, Eli. You would love her"

"Well, are you two, like… together?"

He laughs again like I told a joke, but stops when he sees I'm serious. "Oh no, never" he thinks for a moment and then continues "She's like family to Drew and me. Like a sister, but then not so much. Nobody gets me like she does"

"Okay" I drawl out.

"Were soul mates!" he sings and then starts giggling. It's a sort of girly sound but he somehow manages to make it somewhat manly.

I raise an eyebrow at him. He jumps up. "Television" he declares and then leaves. I laugh and follow him.

We watch some wrestling match on TV, making dramatic 'ooooooh' sounds when ever somebody gets hit particularly hard.

It's about 10 pm when Adam's phone rings. He fumbles with his pocket and pulls the loud thing out.

"NOOOORA!" he bellows into the phone. His eyes don't leave the TV. After a brief answer on the other side of the phone, his smile drops and he looks to the side. "Again?" his voice cracks. "Nora-" he gets cut off. "Of course" he says. Pause. "Yeah" He gets up and walks a few steps away. I tune out the one-sided conversation and turn back to the match.

A few minutes later, the couch sinks next to me. He turns down the volume a bit.

"Eli" he says "Don't be mad" his face is guilty.

"She's coming over…" I guess.

"Yeah" he says after a short pause. He seems to be choosing his words carefully "She… has no where else to go. She can hang out with Andrew if it's a problem…"

I sigh. I guess it couldn't hurt to know the person who managed to put that expression on my best friends face. Plus, I kinda owe him after all the times I blew him off to be with Clare.

"No, Adam. It's cool. I'd like to get to know her" I smile. He absolutely beams at me, making me laugh.

He turns back to the TV, fidgeting.

It seems like an hour later when there's a light knock on the front door. Adam jumps and goes to open the door. I follow a few paces behind him. He opens the door, revealing a battered, struck version of the girl I met weeks before.

I'm speechless. I've never looked the bad after a fight. Before I get a good look at her damage, Adam reaches back and pushes me behind him.

"Nora" he chokes.

"We'll talk in a minute, okay? I'm sorry" the girls' voice rings out. Despite her beaten appearance, her voice is clear and hypnotic. She steps around Adam and I, and runs up the stairs. Into the bathroom, I presume.

"Adam?" I question. He turns around to look at me. His face looks grossly pained.

"Save it" he says. Adam walks back to the couch, turns off the TV and sits. I stand awkwardly in the doorway, watching my un-hinged friend glare down at his hands and jerk his knee up and down.

When Nora finally comes down the stairs, we still hadn't said anything. Adam gets up and wraps his arms around her tight. He mumbles something into her hair. As he pulls away, I see her face.

There is a dark purple bruise around her right eye and a small gash underneath. Her bottom lip is busted. The whole thing looks less scary with the blood cleaned. She wore long sleeves and jeans, even though its summer, so I couldn't tell if those were hurt too.

"Uh, I'm really sorry about that" Nora says. She glances at me "You didn't tell me you had company…" her voice isn't rude, she sounds dejected.

"You wouldn't have come" Adam says.

Nora rolls her eyes. "Hey, Elijah. How's it going?" she smiles. I am in absolute awe. Here's this girl who just walked in here, bleeding and broken, and now she's walking around and laughing like it's perfectly normal. I think of Clare, who would be screaming and crying if it were her, I'm sure.

"Uh- I… Uhm" I stutter. "Good. Doing good" she laughs and walks over, hugging me. I can rest my chin on the top of her head. She's tiny; she could just about fit in your hand. "What's going on?" I blurt out

Adam and Nora share a knowing look. "I… got into a fight" Nora says.

I nod, but I can't shake the feeling that she is lying. What could it be, though, that she would have to lie about? A bad boyfriend? Could she be, like, part of a _gang_? I list the possibilities in my head before deciding to just mind my own business…

There's a bit of an awkward silence. Nora and Adam are looking at each other like they're having a silent conversation. I avert my eyes and hope this won't be happening all night.

Nora clears her throat. "Well" she says brightly "You boy's want food?"

Adam nods his head.

"Cool" Nora smiles. She turns around and walks into the kitchen. As soon as she's out of hearing distance, I look to Adam. He is staring at the ground with a look of confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask him. His eyes snap to mine.

"Nothing" he coughs "Just what she said"

"Yeah, okay" I say, my words dripping with sarcasm. There's a moment of silence. I can hear stuff being moved around in the kitchen. "I've always told you everything" I say. It's not an accusation, just a reminder.

"I know, man. But this isn't mine to tell. Get to know her" He purses his lips.

I nod my head in understanding. We walk into the kitchen.

"We're playing a game" Adam announces. "20 questions?" Nora scoffs.

"What are we, in grade four?" she laughs. She's lining up ingredients on the counter.

Adam goes on as if he didn't hear her "Because Eli doesn't know one single thing about you except that you occasionally walk into people houses looking like you walked through a meat grinder" he accuses. Neither of us says anything. "Okay" Adam sighs. "I'll go first then" He pulls himself onto the counter-top, right next to where Nora is working. I move to a small table in the kitchen and sit there "Favorite… color"

"Malachite" Nora answers instantly, without looking up from the food. Adam looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"Black…" I drawl out. Nora laughs. I smile, leaning back and resting my head on the table. The light is glaring down into my eyes, but I kind of like it.

"Nora?" Adam sings.

"Oh, uh. Favorite animal" she says.

"It's like an antelope? But with Zebra skin" Adam explains.

"You made that up" I laugh.

"Nah, dude"

"Okay, uhm" I say "I like turtles. They're really chill. They're all like 'Hey man, I wanna swim and maybe eat some lettuce. And I'm gonna take my time getting there. No rush. Because I'm a turtle." I smirk.

Adam coughs out a laugh. I sit up slightly, just in time to see Nora walk over to me with her fist held out. We fist bump and she turns to go back to whatever she was doing. I lean back again.

I feel like we've reached an understanding of sorts. At this thought, I laugh.

"Eli. Your turn" Adam says.

"Worst fear" I say, closing my eyes.

"WOMANLY… ness" Adams shouts in unison with Nora who says "Buried. Alive" Adam laughs like a maniac and Nora just shakes her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Okay, uhmm… Hardship" Adam says.

"Hardship?" Nora questions.

"Hardest hardship" Adam says with a laugh. Nora turns on the stove and sets a pot filled with water and hard noodles on it. She walks and pulls herself onto the table next to me.

"Julia" I say, my voice indifferent.

"Either Grego or my mother" Nora says. She looks right at Adam. "I don't know, do you think it's harder to be loosing something you've had forever or to never have had it at all?"

Adam shrugs and looks down. I sit up and give her a questioning look.

"Maybe I'll take you to meet Grego one day" she smiles. Adam smiles as well, he absolutely beams. I guess that means this is kind of a big deal… I smile too. "What happened to Julia?"

My smile falters.

"She died."

There's a pause. "I'm sorry" she says.

I look up at her with a small smile. I don't say it's okay. I have a feeling she's the kind of person who knows it isn't.

She smiles and I look at her eyes. I look at them… and then I can't look away. She has ordinary eyes from afar. Blue, almost gray. Clear. Up close, her eyes are impossible. The same light gray, mixed with an impervious green and a bright blue that could rival Clare's.

I don't realize that I'm practically gaping at her until she blinks. Nora clears her throat and looks away. I suck in a breath that I didn't know I was holding and snap my eyes forward.

Adam is standing in front of us, his eyes shifting between the two of us, with an accusing look on his face. He opens his mouth to say something-

"Uh, significant other?" Nora says quickly. She smiles and pokes Adam in the stomach. He playfully glares at her.

"No comment" he says.

"Wuss" Nora laughs. Adam pinches her. She gets up, walks around him and starts to take the noodles off the stove. She dumps everything into a strainer.

"Eli's got this one. _Don't you_" Adam looks at me.

I hold up my hands in surrender. "Course" I smirk.

"Where is she?" Nora asks

"I don't know… home?"

"Let's go get her!" she says excitedly. She turns the stove off.

"Why?" Adam asks.

"Well… I don't know. Is she cool?"

"Clare dresses like a mom" Adam laughs. Nora and I both glare at him.

"I just feel bad. I walked all over your guy time" Nora sighs.

"Well, I mean it still kind of is… guy's night" Adam smirk. Nora narrows her eyes and throws a noodle at him. He pulls the macaroni out of his hair and pops it into his mouth.

"Anyways… field trip?"

"I'm down" I say.

Adam rolls his eyes. "Fine" he sighs dramatically and pouts "An official end to guy's night. Let's go"

Nora grabs her keys and heads towards the door. Adam and I rush after her.

Nora drives a little gray car. We pile inside, Adam in the front and I stretch out in the back.

I give her quick directions and we drive off. There's no talking because she's playing loud, upbeat music that I've never heard. Her and Adam dance animatedly up front.

When we pull up to Clare's house, she doesn't turn the music down.

"Hide" Nora says "This may be funny…"

Adam laughs and I see his head disappear. I duck down and fold myself under the seat, my back resting against the door.

Nora honks the horn. A long, persistent noise that doesn't end for about a minute.

I hear the window go down. "CUH-LAAARE" Nora sings. I don't hear her approach but I hear when she speaks.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? Turn that down. It's _late._ Who are you?"

I hold in a chuckle. Nora turns down the volume.

"Sorry Clare-bear" I can practically see her cringe at the nickname.

"Do I know you?" That's my girl, all business.

"Not one bit" There's a smile in her voice. "I'm Nora. Adams comrade"

"Comrade?"

"Forget it…" Nora sighs. "Now, get in. We're gonna be late"

"Late for what?"

"We're having a SLEEPOVER!" Nora sings. "Its important. Why do you think they sent me all the way out here to Canadee-a to fetch you?"

"What?" Clare sounds confused… desperately so.

"Okay, all I can tell you is that you've been summoned" Nora says darkly "And since Elijah's death car is broken and Adam is still, you know, 'sleeping', you could say I pulled the short stick"

"I don't understand…"

"Get in, short stick"

"Eli would have called me if he wanted me to come"

"IN. THE. CAR"

Clare says nothing.

"Get in the car, Edwards!" I say. My voice is scratchy on account of my precarious position.

"Eli?" Clare screeches. I pop up and laugh as her eyes grow wide. She blushes. "What's going on? Who is she? Why are you alone with her?"

"He's not" Adam's voice rings out. I can't see, but I imagine he reveals himself too. "Now get in. Daddy's hungry"

"What's going _on_" Clare groans.

"Just get in the car, short stick! Get in the car!" Nora yells.

Clare looks skeptical, but goes to open the back door anyways.

"Oh, no no no no!" Nora says, louder than before. "Your sitting up front with me. I won't have you two defile my upholstery" she says. Clare blushes harder.

Adam smiles mischievously. "Nora, don't you know that sexual intercourse is a sin?"

Nora barks out a laugh "A sin to _who_?" she says sarcastically. Adam lets out a dramatic gasp.

"Why, to the lord, Jesus Christ, our savior!"

"Your funny, Adam. A real jest. But its not April Fools day… so stop telling jokes" Nora laughs.

"What EVER do you mean?" he blinks at her suggestively.

"Beat it, kid"

"Yes, master" Adam says, throwing himself through the small space between the seats and into the space next to me.

Clare walks around the front of the car and gets in next to Nora. Her back is straight as a board and she looks incredibly uncomfortable.

Adam is silently laughing. I smirk at him. There's an awkward silence.

Nora clears her throat and turns the music back up. Clare flinches when the song starts booming. Adam starts dancing immediately and Nora hops in her seat.

When we get back to Adam's, Nora gets out of the car and runs into the house. I step out and hug Clare, dropping a kiss under her eye, then take her hand and walk into the house. She doesn't say anything.

Adam is back in the kitchen when we get into the house.

"Where's Nora?" I ask. Adam raises an eyebrow.

"Changing" he says, monotone. His face shifts "Still confused, Clare?" he laughs.

She shifts awkwardly next to me. "Incredibly" she says.

Adam gets up on the counter again. "Were having a get together" he says politely. "Nora is our house keeper" I laugh. He glares at me. "Who, by the way, needs to HURRY UP AND FEED ME" he cranes his head and yells the last part.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Nora's voice rings out "Adam, I don't know why you're always trying to fight me" She appears then, having changes into a pair of large Degrassi basketball shorts. They go past her knees. Her dark hair is up in a loose bun on the top of her head. She's holding a small radio. "Plug this in for me?" she smiles at Adam.

He rolls his eyes and hops off the counter. He walks back to the counter and sets the radio on the counter.

Nora turns to us. "Hey Clare" she walks over and wraps her arms around Clare, who awkwardly pats her back with her free hand. "It's cool to meet you" she says before pulling away.

"You… too" Clare stutters.

"Well… I gotta go…" Nora says "I'm not really going anywhere but neither is this conversation" she beams and walks past us. Clare blushes.

Adam gets the music working and get back on the counter.

"Do you _have_ to sit there?" Nora groans.

"Well, yeah"

"You're getting your juices all over my workspace" Nora deadpans.

"Nice visual" I say. I smile at Clare and pull her towards where I was sitting earlier.

"Let's keep playing!" Adam bursts. Next to me, Clare knits her eyebrows together.

"What were we on, again?" I ask.

"Loooovers" Adam winks at Clare.

"Ah-ha" I say and squeeze her shoulder lightly. "Nora?"

"Oh" she says "Uhm, single now. My last boyfriends name was Emerson" she laughs "Like the writer. He was a musician" she raises her eyebrows suggestively, looking at me.

"That must have been cool" Clare says. "You know, songs written just for you on anniversaries and whatnot" she explains.

"Well you should know" Nora says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Clare sputters.

"Elijah?" Nora looks at me, I shake my head, feeling my cheeks get hot. "He's gotta be at _least_ a singer. Listen to his speaking voice… And let me see" she walks toward me and grabs my hand, running her fingers over the tips of mine. "Just as I thought" she said "Guitar player. See? Calluses on his finger tips from pressing on the strings"

Clare's eyes are wide and Adam is cracking up.

"What the hell, dude" Adam says. "Are you _blushing?_"

"I never knew you were… musical" Clare says. I smile nervously at her.

"I'm not… really" I try to cover up.

"Oh!" Nora gasps "Did I just get you in trouble?" she laughs. "Sorry"

"Its impossible to keep things from Nora. She's a wizard" Adam jokes, still laughing.

Clare is about to say something when the front door opens. I hear a familiar deep voice sing "Honey, I'm home!"

"Whatchu talking bout, Willis?" Nora yells back.

"Is that my little Reese Cup?" Drew shouts. Nora laughs and runs out of the kitchen.

"Frency!" she squeals. She throws her arms around his neck dramatically.

They walk back into the kitchen. Clare glares hole into his head when he enters. He and Nora both give her looks.

"Well… what's up guys?" Drew says. He walks over and pounds my fist then claps Adam on the back.

"Nothin until now" Nora jokes. "Now it's a party" she laughs.

-TBC-

**REVIEW? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

new chapterrr(: alright, so i know this story is coming kind of slow but it'll speed up with time. Since the main character is an OC, i'm taking some time to develop her as a character... get it? thanks for reading!

**NORA**

"If this were really a party" I sighed "I would leave"

"Me too…" Adam groans. Andrew grunts.

We were sitting in the Torres' living room. I sat on the floor and Adam was hanging upside down of the couch, his head in my lap. Drew sat next to me and Elijah and Clare were on the other side of the couch all cuddlin.

"Do you have ice cream?" I ask, looking down at Adam.

"No. Mom's on a diet" he rolls his eyes.

"Oh" I say. There's an awkward pause. "Well, I kinda want ice cream"

"Get some ice cream then, lady" Andrew laughs.

"Do you need to be rude?" Clare cuts in. I hadn't heard her say much of anything all night so this little snap surprised me. I look at her.

"What's with _you_ two?" I deadpan, looking away. Adam sits up and puts his mouth by my ear.

"Clare is Alli's best friend" he whispers and then leans back down. My eyes widen and I smirk.

"_The_ Alli?" I gasp, not watching my volume… Clare and Andrew both turn and glare at me. I laugh and put my hands up in surrender. Adam nods. "I'm with Clare on this one" I laugh "And I know you don't want to hear what I have to say on the subject, Andrew. Ya fucked up" I raise an eyebrow at him and he looks down, ashamed. I push Adams head off me and get up, ruffling Andrews's hair as I walk past him. "Still love ya, little man" I joke.

"Where you goin?" Adam calls after me.

"I'm getting ice cream?" I say like it should be obvious. I grab my keys out of the kitchen and go back to the TV room to see whose coming. Adams already walking out the door so I look to the others.

"Oh, nothing for me. Gotta shape up" Andrew says, patting his stomach.

I scoff. "Okay. Whatever, broseph"

Clare conspicuously says something into Elijah's ear. I raise an eyebrow. They both stand up and I laugh.

"We're comin" Elijah grins.

"Whatever" I sigh and follow Adam out the door. "I don't wanna DRIVE" I groan into the night.

Adam appears at my side "I'll drive" he jokes, wiggling his eyebrows. I stare forward and throw the keys at him. "Oh. Uh… I was only kidding, Nora. I- I don't drive yet. You know that" he stutters, eyes wide. I laugh and clap him on the back.

"Too late. You offered"

"Oh my god" he says. Clare and Elijah finally meet up with us, and when Adam gets into the driver seat, Elijah shoots me a confused look. I smirk.

"Adam offered to drive" I say brightly.

"The hell I did" he mumbles.

"Adam, you have a license?" Clare asks.

"Absolutely not" he glares at me. I laugh.

"Is this… safe?" Clare asks nervously, looking at me.

"Probably not" I giggle.

"But… what if-?" Clare starts but I cut her off.

"Stop asking questions, short stick" I snap. "You know, Clare, if you wait to do everything till you're sure its right, you'll probably never do much of anything" I say softer. She looks down.

"Now start the car" I look at Adam. He puts in the key and my car rumbles to life. "Okay, foot on the break. Turn signals are on your left. Drive on the right side of the road and don't hit anything" I laugh. Adam looks at me with wide eyes. His back is stiff as a board and his knuckles are turning white from holding the steering wheel so hard. I sigh "And for the love of god, man, _relax_" His shoulders slump but he doesn't loosen his grip. Elijah and I both laugh. "Okay, now put it in drive and go"

He does and as soon as we start moving. As we start moving, I turn on my music. _Ah, Killer Queen… excellent._ I turn it up.

Adam drives alright… really slow and kinda jerky, but alright. Clare sat in the back with nervous, shifting eyes and Elijah sat next to her looking between the three of us and laughing every few seconds. In a couple minutes, we pull into a McDonalds and into the drive through.

I get us all ice cream, except Clare who declines my offer, and after a small plea from Adam, I switch places with him. Boo.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?" Clare asks, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, you know, or we could watch paint dry" Adam laughs. She rolls her eyes.

"No, she's right" I say. "I brought a movie" I smile mischievously.

"Oh lord" Adam sighs.

"What…" Elijah questions, looking suspiciously between us.

I run upstairs and grab _Pulp Fiction_. When I get back, everyone is situated on the long couch. I chuck the case at Adam.

"Ah, not this again. You should probably seek help for your John Travolta addiction" he says "This movie is gonna give Clare nightmares" he giggles.

"Nah, a little bit of guns, blood, and drugs never hurt nobody" I defend.

"Actually" Elijah cuts in "I believe those things have killed _lotsa_ people" he laughs.

"What movie is it?" Clare's innocent voice rings out. Adam hands her the case. "Never heard of it" she says, squinting at the cover.

"Perfect!" I exclaim. "Fresh meat"

Eli looks at the case and laughs. "I think Adam's right. She won't sleep for weeks" Clare narrows her eyes at him.

"Shut up, Elijah" I laugh "She'll be fine"

"Why can't you just call him Eli?" Clare asks. It sounds kind of angry but she automatically blushes and looks down.

I shrug. "Probably the same reason I can't just call Andrew… Drew" I laugh.

Clare looks away from me and up at Elijah. "You don't cringe when she says it" she points out "You always cringe"

There's a bit of an awkward silence… I make a point to look at anything but them.

"Well!" Adam bursts. He gets up and puts the movie in. I sit in the space between Adam and Elijah (closer to Adam… for obvious reasons) and we watch the movie in silence.

And not even the comfortable, I'm-really-enjoying-this-movie kind of silence. The painful kind. Sigh.

The next morning, I was up before anyone else. No surprise there… I don't sleep right. I hop over Adam's dormant body and weave through the two sleeping figures on the floor. I'd slept in his bed (because nobody else would, so what the hell? I mean, I'm not sleeping in Andrew's room. That kid snores like a large mammal fighting for its poor life)

Last night had, eventually, gotten less awkward. We'd all done a bunch of lame sleepover stuff and it had seemed comfortable but I sensed some serious fakey-cakey-ness between Clare and Elijah… Ah, what can ya do?

I walked down into the kitchen and made some coffee. I was sitting on the counter, sippin and thinking, when I heard movement upstairs. I opened my eyes when the footsteps moved into the kitchen.

"Oh. Hey, Audra" I smiled.

Adam and Andrews' mom tends to come off as callous and rude sometimes… but, I think she's alright. Just really protective of her kids. Okay, way _over_protective. But you get my point. She's as nice to me as everyone else in this family, so I can't complain.

"Nora" she acknowledges "You made coffee" she smiles. I laugh and nod. "So" she says after a moment. "I'm guessing you instigated this little co-ed slumber party?" she raises am eyebrow.

"Kinda" I laugh. "Don't be mad… I'm always here anyways! And Clare was the only other girl. Audra, she's laterally a saint. She wears a _purity ring_. Nothing happened" I promised.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not angry, Nora"

"Good" I smile. She makes a cup of coffee and sits down at the table. I sit across from her and we talk for a while.

Adam is the next one up and he joins us. No coffee for him, he was born naturally caffeinated. When Elijah and Clare wake up, Adam's mom goes back upstairs.

"So… What are your plans for today, Nora?" Adam asks me.

"Oh, uh… what day is it?" I say, resting my head on the table.

"I think it's Saturday" Elijah laughs.

"Definitely Saturday" Adam agrees.

"I'm gonna visit Grego" I mumble. I look up to see that Adam is looking at me all pleading like. I laugh "Of course, you can come" I say to him.

"Chyeah" he says with a laugh.

"You guys can come too… if you want to" I say hesitantly, looking at Clare and Elijah. I don't think they'll want to go, but I don't want to be rude. Actually, I wouldn't mind introducing him to Elijah at all… it's Clare who makes me anxious. I don't have a problem with her but I'm about 87 percent sure that she wants me dead…

"I have to go home" Clare says quickly. I rest my case… Adam raises an eyebrow in her direction. "My… uh- mom… is coming today" she says. Nice save.

She and Elijah share a look.

"Oh!" I gasp. "Adam, go get ready. We have to drive Clare home"

"Oh no. That's okay" Clare says modestly.

"Yeah, I was just gonna walk her home" Elijah adds.

"Oh boo. What kind of a person do you think I am?" I laugh. "Of course I won't make you guys walk. I brought Clare here. I'll take her home. Duh"

Clare smiles. "Thank you, Nora"

"No prob" I say. I look at Adam "Seriously. Go."

"Nora" he groans "I don't need to get ready"

"Whatever. At least go wet your hair in the sink or something… you have bed head" I laugh.

He rolls his eyes and goes to leave. "I swear I feel like your mother sometimes. I can only imagine…" I say. He sticks his tongue out at me.

Adam didn't take long. We were all ready and in my car in a matter of minutes. I drove Clare home and Adam and I waited as Elijah walked Clare to her door.

"They're not very coupley" I comment. "They didn't kiss or anything the whole night. It was weird… are they our age?" I joke.

Adam laughs "Yeah… I don't know. They've had some problems… I'm glad I wasn't the only one who noticed the tension"

"Problems? Problems like what…" I say. Curiosity killed the cat…

"Oh, well it's been non-stop drama every since they met!" Adam says, turning to face me. "Eli is just exactly what he seems: that dark boy with the twisted past. They work but they don't. Eli needs somebody who _needs_ him, you know? Clare really doesn't-"

I cut him off when I see Elijah approaching the car. "Change the subject!" I say dramatically.

He whips his head around and then looks back at me.

"Uh, man who stands on toilet, high on pot" he says as Elijah gets in.

"Never fry bacon when you're naked" I reply, starting the car.

"What… do you want me to write you a check for ten freaking cents?" Adam mutters, turning back to the front as start to drive.

"It's hard to look bad-ass when you're wearing a turtle neck. I've only met like 6 people who can pull it off"

"At the tone, please record you message… Oh! Hey Eli" Adam acknowledges. _Smooth._ I roll my eyes.

"I've told you guys that I think you're… all kinds of strange, right?" Elijah says. Adam laughs. "So… What did you think of Clare?" he asks.

"She seemed alright… kinda hot and cold" I reply.

"Tell me about it" Elijah mutters. I give him a questioning look but he doesn't say anything.

"Okay" I drawl out. "Am I taking you home too?"

"Actually, I'd like to come with you guys… if that's alright" Elijah says, sounding nervous.

"Alright" I smile "Cool"

**ELI**

As the elevator slowed to a halt and the metallic doors slid open, Adam was practically half-way down the hall. I let him go and stayed back with Nora.

"So" I begin "Greg is your…"

"Brother" She finishes for me. "He's my older brother" We round the hall and see Adam waiting at the door. "Why'd you run here if you were just gonna wait anyway?"

Adam shrugs and enters. "Hey, G" he beams "Long time no see. I keep telling Nora to let me tag along more but she keeps saying no"

I look at the man Adam's talking to. Lying on the hospital bed was a man, probably around age 22 or 23. He looked shockingly like Nora, but with lighter hair and sharper countenance. The next thing I noticed was his closed eyes.

He was unconscious.

I feel a wave of shock run through me, having expected Nora's mysterious brother to be at least coherent. Especially after hearing Adam talk to him like that… He continued

"Between you and me, I think she's afraid that you'll like me better than her and want to trade" Adam smirks, shooting a wink at Nora. "Anyways, dude, I found this band the other day that I think you'll be into. I gave Nora a CD to play in here or whatever" he was talking animatedly, using his hands and all, even though the conversation was one-sided.

Throughout this encounter, Nora had been leaning in the doorway with a small smile playing on her lips. When she turned to me her face became apprehensive and she looked down. I stood up and walked over to her.

"What happened to him?" I asked as softly as I could manage.

When she looked up at me, her expression was entirely blank. For some reason, fear surged through me.

She didn't answer for a while.

"We're friends, right?" she said after a moment.

I roll my eyes and nod. "Of course"

"And you're good? Like… I don't know. Don't answer that. I'm not making sense" she said with a laugh. "Adam told me you're trustworthy. He said you'd understand? And he wouldn't have let me bring you if he didn't think you were good" She's looking at me, but it's like she is rambling to herself.

"Nora?"

"It's my fault" she blurts and the covers her mouth with her hand nervously. "Last year I was- uh… I was at a party with my friend, Haley. This typical high school party. It was totally lame and I wanted to leave but she was… busy" Nora scowled. "I could have driven myself home but I was… I was high and didn't want to risk it" her voice tightens.

I closed my eyes briefly and felt a familiar pang in my chest. "Nora, you don't have to-"

"Shh!" she cut me off "I didn't wanna risk it, so I called Greg. He always said that if I was stuck he would help me, no questions asked"

**NORA**

_Flashback_

_"Nora-Nora-bo-Bora!" my brothers' voice rang out. I got up from my seat on the porch and walked to the car. I fumbled with the door handle for a few seconds before Grego finally reaches over and opened the door for me. I got in, giggling.  
_

_"Hey, bub" I say, sinking into my seat._

_"Jesus, Nora, you smell like skank weed and regret. And you LOOK like you just got beat up" he laughed and put the car in drive. "Seatbelt" he adds as an after-thought.  
_

_"I didn't get into a fight!" I insist. "Although, I have been known to have problems with my conflict-resolution skills"_

_"You just have a hard head, sis" he chortled.  
_

_"My head is fine. People don't like me" I say "It's because I'm black isn't it?" I chuckle._

_"Honey, you're white"  
_

_"Oh… so it's because I'm white"_

_He laughs. "You have downs"  
_

_"I'm your favorite sister"_

_"My only sister"  
_

_"Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet" I quote._

_"Cheese" he says in a funk-de-fied voice.  
_

_"And your sister, after all, is the only other person in the world who understands how fucked up you parents made you" I laugh._

_"You sound like me" he says.  
_

_"Exactly!" I exclaim "And anyways, you better listen because me talking like YOU is like… a sign of the apocalypse… and if the end of the world is near, then good deeds could earn you credibility on Judgment Day"_

_"Alright, you're officially not making sense" Greg laughs.  
_

_"Sorry!" I drawl out._

_"Music, yeah?" he asks.  
_

_"For sure" I agree, looking out my window._

_Greg shuffles in his seat and reaches behind us to get a CD. I look back towards him.  
_

_"GREG!" I shout._

_But by the time I see the headlights, it's too late. In a flash of screeching light and sound, the truck plowed into the driver side door. Right into my brother.  
_

_End_

"I walked away. And he's here… They don't know what wrong with him. He should be fine by now. The bones and cuts healed, but he won't wake up" I explain. My voice is dead. I won't feel it.

Elijah doesn't say anything for a few minutes. I can hear Adam chatting to Greg in the background.

"I do" he finally says.

"You… do?" I question.

"I get it" he says. His voice is tight.

I give him a small smile and reach out to touch his shoulder. He looks up at me and, for a moment, nothing happens.

"So" I say "You wanna meet him?"

**okay! heres greg -****à .com/media/rm3079832576/nm2473719 I don't have any pictures yet for Nora because I haven't found anybody that seems… her? Anyways… REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

thanks for reading(:

I don't own Degrassi. obviously.

**NORA**

The last few weeks of that summer flew by. I barely even noticed them go, which was rare for me considering my life usually drags on.

Adam had quickly become my best friend, more than that even. Andrew, who had grown on me I have to say, had become a brother. The entire Torres family had briskly become my own family, the whole family I'd never had before. I was grateful, but afraid.

When I wasn't with Grego or on Papa watch, I was with Adam and Eli or Drew. I even hung out with their parents every once in a while.

My life has changed so drastically in the past months that I almost didn't recognize myself anymore. I sometimes feel like I'm leading a double-life. On one hand, I have the life I've been living since birth, with my dad and Greg. Then, I have my new life with the Torres family and their friends. The only time I ever let the two clash is with Grego.

With all the good things that have happened, I can't help but feel anxious. I know the whole "you bring pain to everyone who loves you" thing is just something my father drunkenly garbles to make me feel sorry for myself, but sometimes I can't help but see the concrete truth in the statement.

And that scares me to death.

* * *

"Adam, you have to come over" I said urgently into my phone.

He didn't answer for a few seconds. I listen to the static as he moves around.

"What? Why?" he grumbles.

"Just… just have your mom drop you off when she takes Andrew to football, okay?" I tell him and hang up.

I take the extra time I have to take a shower, and I hear a light knock on the door as I'm getting out.

"Shit" I mutter. Throwing a towel around myself, I dash out of the bathroom. When I open the front door, Adam shoves past me and into the house.

He stands there for a moment, with tired eyes and his backpack hanging off one shoulder, looking around timidly.

"Dad's not here" I say

"Okay" he laughs, throwing his bag onto the floor and slouching into my couch. "Why am I here?" he inquires

"I need help getting ready" I tell him.

Adam looks at me incredulously "You're kidding"

"No. Everyone knows the importance of first impressions. And I don't have any girlfriends yet, so that leaves you"

"Nora. We wear _uniforms_. There's not much you can do to glorify that" he deadpans.

"Well, I can at least try. Don't be such a pessimist" I scold.

"Sorry" he laughs, standing up "First day back at school? Not exactly something to optimistic about, if you ask me"

"And that's why I didn't ask you" I smile at him.

Adam sits on my bed as I change in the bathroom. I throw the red shirt over my head and opt for the pants (as opposed to the god-awful beige skirt that, worn _that_ high would make me look like an invalid). I walk back into my room and start ripping through my closet, going through various belts, shoes, jackets… what have you. To no avail.

"This is pointless. I'm telling you" Adam sighs.

"God. I hate when you're right" I groan. "Okay. Maybe I can make my face nice"

Adam lightly hits my shoulder when I say this, making me roll my eyes.

I walk back into the bathroom. Adam sits on the side of the tub while I straighten my hair and put on eyeliner.

"What are you gonna do about that eye?" he asks quietly.

I take the time to look at my reflection in the mirror. I look healthy and happy, on account of my newfound… health and happiness. My eyes are bright and I'm sleeping well, so no dark circles. I look good, aside from the healing gash under my eye from a few months earlier when I tracked mud into the house and a bruise from yesterday when my dad didn't like my _tone. _

"Damn" I say, searching for my make-up bag and pulling out an array of face concealer and powder.

I start to apply the make-up like it's my job, as Adam watches me quizzically "You know that kills me" he spits.

I don't turn toward him. We've had this conversation before, countless times. I try to explain to him how it is, but it's the only thing about my life that he'll never understand. "Its no big deal" I laugh.

"Nora, don't _pull_ that with me. It's huge deal. Nobody should get hurt everyday in their own home" his voice raises with emotion.

"Calm down, kid" I say, patting my newly flawless face for good measure. "It's just how it is. I'm good"

"How can you say that so nonchalantly?" he barks.

I roll my eyes "I said nothing" I declare. Turning to him and patting him on the cheek, I say "Let's go to school"

* * *

"This is horrible" I sing to myself to the melody of that… Halloween song. I'm walking through the unfamiliar halls, looking for Adam or Andrew or… anybody. "This is horrible. Horrible. Horrible. Horrible. Horrible"

Someone gives me a weird look as they walk by and, when they turn the corner, I break into fits of laughter.

"… Nora?" a voice says from behind me. I smile and turn around sharply.

"Andrew, oh my god. Finally. Walk with me" I say, advancing toward him and gluing myself to his side.

"Hey, sis" he smiles "Who were you laughing at?" he asks, looking around self-consciously.

"Oh, uhm… myself?"

"That's special" he jokes, throwing an arm around my shoulder. I get some bizarre looks from people when he does this and my eyebrows wrinkle together. I stand up straighter. "Okay, so I have a preposition for you" he says seriously.

"Oh lord. I don't like where this is going" I quip.

"Hey, now. When have I ever misled you?" he questions with a smile. "I just wanted to invite you to sit with the team and me at lunch today"

"That's it? You had me worried there for a second…" I say "Andrew, I don't know your friends. I don't think they'd fit with me anyhow"

"Reese cup, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity" he says dramatically.

I laugh "Do you know me at all?" I say, pinching him in the side. "I probably won't even eat in the caf" I say matter-of-factly.

"Well, I can't make you" he smiles. "Just thought I'd ask"

He tries to walk away but I grab his arm tightly. "Well don't just _leave_ me"

"You lost?" he says in a baby voice.

"Pshhhhno"

Andrew laughs "I'll help you find Adam"

"Thanks, man" I smile. I sigh when he turns me around and leads me in the… complete opposite direction. I _was_ lost.

I whistle while we walk. We walk through the halls, passing through doors and corners, and just as I start to feel like maybe he's leading me in circles, I see Adam and Elijah sitting of the ground in front of a bench. Clare and some Indian girl are with them. The girl looks uncomfortable.

As we approach, everyone looks up. The Indian girl gives Andrew a small, shy smile. Adams eyes widen and he stands up.

"I thought you were dead" he says.

"Your lucky. I saved her just in the nick of time. She was about ready to… _Oh, I can't say it_" Andrew says, putting his hand up to cover his face.

I smack his shoulder and tell him to scram. He smiles lightheartedly and turns to leave.

"Thanks Drew!" I yell after him. He lifts two fingers up in reply.

Adam hugs me and ruffles my hair. "Hey Nora"

"Shut up. I'm mad at you" I say, feigning anger. I walk past him and sit on the floor next to Elijah. Not too close, and I make a point to call him _Eli _around Clare. Don't need to make any enemies. Adam sits next to me and elbows me playfully.

"How's your first day, Nora?" Eli asks me.

"Fine" I grumble. "I've only had like three classes. None of them have been… admirable"

"School never is" the Indian girl pipes up. I smile at her.

"Tell me about it" I start "So, apparently, everyone who goes here needs a health class credit? And everyone else got theirs when they were freshman. So I'm the only junior in an entire class of grade nines. I _literally_ stick out like a sore thumb in this thing" I say, gesturing to my shirt bright red shirt. "As if being the new kid isn't enough"

Adam and Elijah both laugh. Adam says "I remember that"

"Yeah yeah. It's not like I'm gonna learn anything in that class anyways" I laugh. "I already know all the _horribly ailing_ affects of smoking pot and I already know all I need to know about bed-shakin and baby-makin so…" I trail off with a laugh.

Clare looks at me with raised eyebrows and Elijah chuckles to himself.

"Word" the Indian girl says.

I smile at her and put my hand out "I'm Nora" I say.

She shakes my hand. "I know" she says, glancing at Clare. "I'm Alli" _Oh, Alli! Okaaaaay. _

"Have you really smoked marijuana?" Clare asks. It sounds playful, but I'm pretty sure it's an honest question. I shrug. "You know that's bad for you, right?" she smirks. I shrug again and laugh.

"I guess it depends who you ask" I say.

"Well, if you ask me, I'd say its better safe then sorry"

"Really?" I ask, raising my eyebrows "I'd rather be sorry any day. Being safe is so _easy._ And boring"

Adam gives me a rock and Alli puts a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles.

When Clare gives me a look, I realize what I just implied. I _need to watch what I say, _I think. _No wonder she doesn't like me. I have no filter._ I smile impishly.

I pull an apple out of my backpack and bite into it loudly, trying to break the tension.

Alli and Clare start talking animatedly about some upcoming dance or something. I roll my eyes and lay back onto my bag, looking at the ceiling.

"Nora?" I hear Alli say "Are you going?"

"Going where?" I say absently, still zoned out.

"To the dance…" she says "Duh"

"Oh" I say "No" I laugh and sit back up. "It's not really my thing"

"Really? Adam will probably go, right Adam?" Alli inquires.

I raise an eyebrow at him "Probably" he says honestly.

"Hmm" I say. I look at Eli.

"Oh, hell no" he says automatically, answering my unasked question. "Nothing good ever comes of them" he and Clare share a knowing look. But not a nice one, a tense one.

"Hmm" I say again. I don't contribute to any more conversations, and when the bell rings I grab Adams hand and follow him to our first and only class together. Chemistry.

The rest of the day goes by in a reverie. I don't pay attention to much, not that there's heaps to listen to on the first day anyways.

After school, I visit Grego and then I go home. I'm in my room before my dad can even comprehend that someone entered. And I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

* * *

The next three weeks go by in a monotonous blur. They flash by in that way that school days always do. At the time it seems like the day is dragging on, but before you know it a month has passed. I'd composed a routine that I was comfortable with.

Honestly, nothing impressive has happened. Adam and Elijah had made it clear that Degrassi was known for drama, but so far… nothing. I don't make any new lasting friendships or any sworn enemies. I'm kind of invisible, and I can't really complain.

I was walking outside, past the buses, one Monday morning when I saw Eli sitting on the steps in front of the school. I'm about to go up and say hi when I see how distressed he looks.

Eli is sitting with his knees pulled up, hands in his lap and head in his hands. His fingers are raked through his hair like he's ready to pull it all out any second.

"Eli?" I say, approaching. "What's wrong?"

He looks up. His face is pale and his eyes are rimed with red and slightly bloodshot. I sit next to him and grab his hand gently, the way Adam does to me when he thinks I need cheering up.

Eli and I had established a pretty trusting friendship. I'm almost as close to him as I am to Adam. He's told me all about his past with Julia and his hoarding, and Clare and whatnot. I've told him about Grego and my mom. He's the first person I've met in a while that could relate to what I was going through, and, though there's nothing harder than opening up to somebody, it's refreshing. I'm ready to help Elijah however I can, but I'm not really one for pep talks…

"Nothing I wasn't expecting" he says vaguely, his voice a little hoarse.

I smile softly at him "Care to clarify?"

"Clare broke up with me. Again" he says with an unconvincing laugh. "Well, you know, we were never actually back together… but, I don't know. It's for the best"

"Oh god. What a bitch" I say before I can stop myself. I smack my hand over my mouth. "Sorry!"

He smiles "That's alright"

"Did she say why?"

"Well, she said she appreciated everything I've done for her" he says sourly "Even thought I didn't go to therapy for _her_. I needed to help myself. I had so many problems that I couldn't even comprehend. I'm a lot better now, I'm happy. Truly happy with all the parts of my life, even the shit I wish I could forget. I don't know if she can even see it"

I put on my sympathetic face. It's true, Elijah is better. He's not a changed man, but there are some things in life that you can un-do. He's started facing his shit in a healthy way and it's obvious, at least to me, that he's becoming the whole person he should be.

"She has to see it" I say "I see it"

"Yeah well, all she said was that since last year, we both have changed. Both for the better, but the people we've become don't belong together. Does that even make sense?" he asks. He looks in my eyes like he's looking for some serious answers.

"Actually, yes. I think it does make sense" I reply.

Eli's eyes widen, but he chuckles. "I don't know why I always expect you to say something customary. I'll never get used to being friends with someone who _actually_ says exactly what they think" he laughs.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah yeah. I'm working on that"

"Don't" he says, squeezing my hand.

"Ah, your distracting me!" I laugh. "I'm supposed to be making you feel better"

"You are" he smiles. "But you may proceed"

"Gee, thanks" I scoff. "Okay, well… I don't know. Love is lame anyways. It makes you all vulnerable and opens up your chest so someone can get inside you and mess you up. The 'someone' usually isn't even all that special" I grimace "Just one stupid person, whose no different than any other stupid person. The walk into your stupid life and take a piece of you and then your life isn't yours anymore" I rant.

"Where did you just go, Nora?" Elijah asks with a small laugh.

"Oh, sorry" I say with a frown.

"No, don't be" he assures. "You're interesting when you're talking to yourself. We should lock you in a room somewhere and see what you come up with" he quips, poking me in the ribs.

"Har har" I groan. "You're real funny today, kid"

"I'm older than you" he points out.

"Shhhh. No"

He rolls his eyes and starts to laugh.

"Did I do a good job then?" I ask, cocking my head to one side.

"Hmm? Of what?"

"Cheering you up"

"Oh" he laughs. "Yeah, you did great"

"Ah, yes. My work here is done" I say, standing up.

His eyebrows crinkle in confusion. I roll my eyes and laugh, "I'm kidding. Come on. Let's go to class"

"You really should cut back on the eye rolling. I mean, its truly endearing… but what if they get stuck like that?" he jokes.

"Okay, now I'm leaving" I declare.

We walk through the school doors together. We're late for class so the halls are mostly empty, apart from a handful of stragglers who are walking towards lockers and doors frantically.

"See you, Nora" Elijah says as we start to head our separate ways.

"Yeah. See you" I reply with a chuckle.

I shake my head, laughing. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

**REVIEW?:D**


	6. Chapter 6

i love you peoplee!(: sorry for such a short chapter, but i'm workin on big drama! ahh, okay enjoy

I OWN NOTHING

**ELI POV**

"I can't believe they let him come back here" I say, glaring across the courtyard.

Adam grunts in agreement. We were sitting at a picnic table outside Degrassi, discussing the pros and cons of the Green Lantern movie when we saw _him_. "I swear to god" Adam says "if that dude takes one step near me I'll kick his ass. Fuck the "zero tolerance" shit, dude. They're obviously breaking their own rules letting him back here" he rants.

"Word." I reply, not taking my eyes off the offensive guy lounging near the doors of the school.

"Who are we trying to beat up?" I hear from behind me. I jump and swing around to see who it is.

"Jesus! How do you do that?" I ask.

"It comes with being small" Nora laughs and plops down next to me. "Now, what got your ladies panties in a bunch?"

Adam glares at her and shakes his head to himself. "Him" he says, pointing. Her eyes follow his finger.

"Juicy. Who's _him_?" she inquires.

"That's Fitz"

"Hmm, doesn't ring a bell" she says.

"He tried to stab me" I tell her.

Her eyes widen and she turns to me "Hot damn! What'd you do to him to make him want to do _that_?"

"Why does everyone think I started it?" I sigh, exasperated.

"Cause your stubborn as hell" Adam laughs. Nora nods in agreement. She's laughing and smiling, but I can see anger in her eyes. He looks at her and continues explaining. "Apparently he was _saved_ by Jesus" he says. Nora scoffs.

"He tried to beat us up on countless occasions" I say. "And he threw Adam through a glass door" I finish. "I guess you could say we have a bit of a sore spot for him"

Nora tenses. "Adam?" she mumbles and looks at him. Adam shakes his head 'no' and shoots a glare at me. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"Nora, it's okay. It didn't even hurt" he says quickly. I raise an eyebrow at him, _why is he defending Fitz?_

"Is that _all_ he did?" Nora asked. Her voice sounded weird, different. Intimidating.

"Yes" Adam replied at the same time I said "No"

Nora glanced at me. She stood up and stomped toward the main stairs.

"Eli!" Adam groans, glaring at me. "You don't know how she is! She's gonna get in trouble" He stand up and makes a move to go after her.

"Huh?"

I get up and follow him. By now, Nora has reached Fitz. She reaches up to push his shoulders back roughly. She's so little she can hardly reach, but Fitz still stumbles back.

"Who do you think you are, huh?" she yells up at him. "What makes you so special that you think you can do everything that you did and then just come back here?"

"Uh, who are you?" Fits asks, confused.

Nora punches him. Square in the nose. I gasp in surprise and Adam makes a noise that's somewhere between a cough and a groan.

"WOAH!" Fits bellows. "What the fuck-"

"The next words that come out of your mouth better be some brilliant fucking Mark Twain shit" Nora yells, pushing him back again. "Cause it's gonna get chiseled on your tombstone"

"Listen, I don't know who you are or where you came from but-" he stops when he sees us flanking her sides. "Oh" he says dejectedly.

"Yeah. Oh" Nora spits. She kicks his hard in the shin, causing him to double over.

Nora takes this chance to turn him around and, with a grunt, roughly shove his chest with both arms. As Fitz tumbles down the main stairs, Nora looks over at us. First me, then Adam. The rage is obvious in her eyes, even from a few feet away. From next to me, Adam shakes him head no. Nora relaxes.

By now, Fitz is standing up. Nora turns to him and runs down the stairs to meet him. She grabs his arm and, in some kind of freakish jiu jitsu move, she has him back on the ground. She climbs on top of him and puts her lips right next to his ear. "Jesus may love you, but I think you're garbage wrapped in skin" she spits.

Giving him one last hard shove into the pavement, she jumps up. She looks around at the small crowd that had accumulated until she sees us. She grabs our hands and pulls us into school.

"Oh. My. God" I say, smiling. "That was awesome. Oh my God. Where'd you learn how to do that?" I laugh gleefully.

Nora shrugs.

"I can't believe you did that" Adam says, shaking his head disapprovingly. "You better pray Fitz doesn't rat you out"

"He won't tell" she says assertively, looking straight into Adam's eyes "He won't hurt you anymore either"

At this, Adam can't help but half smile. I eye them both. "You're really protective of him" I state.

"No really?" Adam scoffs. "I forgive you" he tells her "But you're still an idiot"

"I just can't believe you did that, Nora!" I say animatedly as we start walking again. "You totally _took down_ that dude that… Adam and I, together, couldn't even beat up. You're like a little bomb! All small and harmless and calm and then all of a sudden…" I trail off.

Nora finishes my rant with a showy 'BOOM' sound, hand motion and all. I laugh and ruffle her hair

"Okay, Shmoops. I'm going to class" Nora says, adjusting her bag and turning a corner. I watch with a smile as she walks away. When she's out of sight, Adam stops and puts a hand on my chest. Pulled out of my reverie, I shake my head and give him my attention.

Adam gives me a knowing look, which I blatantly ignore, and takes his hand back.

"Nora's birthday is coming up" he states. We stop walking out side of my English class. I lean against the wall casually.

"Really?" I ask "She didn't say anything to me about it" I say skeptically.

"She doesn't talk about it. She told me once that she's never celebrated her birthday before"

"What? Why the hell not?" I ask, my eyebrows coming together in confusion.

Adam gives me a sturdy look. "Her mom died on her birthday. Giving _birth to her_. Ring a bell?" he says obviously.

_Oh._ Well, now I feel stupid. Of course I knew about her mother's death, I just didn't put two and two together. "Right…" I say "Well, that no reason to deprive the poor girl of all things birth related… jeez"

"Yeah well, you've never met her father" Adam grumbles darkly.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing" he coughs "Anyways, we're making her celebrate this year"

"I like the sound of this" I smile "Are you and Drew gonna plan a party or something?"

"No, dude" he says, putting on his innocent face. "Me and _you_ are gonna plan a party"

"… I don't like the sound of this" I deadpan.

"Oh come on!" Adam whines "She would love this. Eli, you can't take this from her. She's_ never had a birthday party_. Never. Not one. And I can't plan the whole thing alone" Oh my god, he's guilt tripping me.

"She probably wont even want a party. You know she hates anything crowded or cliché. And what is it with you always throwing parties for girls, anyways? Plus… what if she, like, cries or something" I try to sway him.

"Nora doesn't cry"

I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm serious. But, that's beside the point. You know we have to do this for her. We _need_ to. This is Nora… this is our girl!" he's started talking so animatedly that he's drawing the attention of bystanders. I touch his hand and bring them from their poised position back to his side.

"Fine"

"What? You'll do it! ELI! You're awesome. Seriously, like, Brociedon. Ruler of the Brocean" he says excitedly. I almost expect him to squeal.

"Yeah, I'll help you. But please calm down" I chuckle.

"Oh. Sorry" he says, taking a deep breath. I roll my eyes, and turn to walk into my class. I'm through the door when I vaguely her Adam exclaim "Still awesome!" from the hallway.

I chuckle to myself, sliding into a desk and pulling out a blank notebook. I'm still a little early, so I'm left to my thoughts. _What on earth did I just agree to?_

**rEvIeW!**


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys! sorry it took so long to update:P honestly, the feedback on this story is... practically nonexistent and its kind of a bummer haha. i'll always keep on writing, but that is the reason it takes so long. my apologies. i love you peopleee

I OWN NOTHING

**NORA**

I'm sitting criss-cross on Adam's floor, fucking with the settings on his laptop and waiting for him to get home. Andrew's in here with me, but he isn't saying anything (Shocking, I know). He's just sitting on his bed and smiling occasionally. Freak-o.

It's a Saturday night and… I don't really know what I'm doing here. I'd planned on just staying in tonight, mostly because my dad has been on an almost continuous anger streak for the past week or so. Also, because today is my birthday.

For a reason that is pretty obvious, my birthday is the equivalent to Dooms Day in my family ("Family"… if you can call it that). I was well due for a punishing the next time I saw my father. However, I've found throughout the years that if I a.) Don't ask for anything on my birthday, b.) Don't go anywhere on my birthday, and c.) Don't do much moving or speaking at all on my birthday, that the beating is somewhat shorter and more bearable.

But, for a reason unrenowned to me, Andrew showed up at my door this after noon asking for company. And I mean honestly, come on, who can say no to that face?

I take a loud sip of the strawberry milk in my lap and pull up the internet. I look up at Drew, ready to ask him what's going on. Just as I open my mouth to speak, the door flies open.

Adam and Elijah saunter into the room and they both smile when the spot me on the floor. Well actually, Elijah smirks, but what else is to be expected from him?

"Hey Nora" Adam says brightly. I look up from his computer and eye him warily. He's too happy. He plops down on the ground next to me. I go back to surfin and after a second, Elijah sits on my other side.

"What are you drinking?" Eli asks, looking into my cup with a disturbed look on him face.

"Pepto" I deadpan, not looking away from the computer screen. From the corner of my eye I see Elijah's shocked expression.

Adam laughs "Dude, its milk. You know how picky she can be" he says, lightly shoving my shoulder with his.

"I'm not picky" I retaliate.

"Right!" Elijah scoffs, coughing out a laugh. "That coming from the girl who practically lives off Mac and Cheese, PB&J's, and ice cream"

Everyone in the room has a nice little laugh at my expense. After it passes, I shake my head and say, "I want to get a kitten"

"You like cats?" Adam asks.

"Well, I don't know. I've never had one" I state and type 'Kitten' into the computer's search bar. There are like 112,000,000 billion gazillion results and I scroll down, not clicking on any. "I'd name him Seymour!" I smile.

"Seymour?"

"Yes" I say. "Seymour. Like from 'Little Shop of Horrors'? You know… FEED ME SEYMOUR" I finish in my best impression.

Andrew laughs loudly. "You want to eat your cat?"

I sigh. "Shut up, Andrew"

"Nora, what would you name it if it was a girl?" Elijah asks with a smirk.

I think for a second. "… Judy"

"Judy" he asks steadily.

"Probably" I laugh.

Adam looks at his watch and perks up. "OKAY! As fun as it is sitting here and chatting up you future status as 'Cat Lady', we have to go" he says quickly, closing the computer and pulling me up by my arm.

"What? Go where?" I ask, wondering why he's being so spastic.

"We're going to my house" Elijah says smoothly. "Did you drive here?" he asks, looking at me.

"Uh, no. Andrew picked me up"

"Okay then" he smiles "Let's go"

I follow them out the door and into Eli's car. I race Adam to the front seat and win, no surprise there. He looks slightly dejected. I giggle, kissing his cheek. He smiles and rolls his and I know I'm forgiven.

On the short ride over to Eli's, I think about the other times I've taken these roads. The first time I went to Elijah's house, it was just a quick stop and no one was home. The second time, I met his parents. They're so different than any parents, or even any adults, that I've ever met. In a good way…

"Are you parents home?" I ask Elijah, excited to see them. The more functional married couples I meet, the more it makes me feel like I'm gaining parental figures. I haven't decided yet if that a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh. No. They're out of town for some concert festival thing" he says with a wave of his hand.

I let it drop and look out my window for the duration of the drive.

As we turn onto Elijah's road, I notice an excess amount of cars parked up and down the street. I look around and notice a flood of people leading up to… Eli's front door.

_What?_

"You having a party or something?" I inquire.

He laughs and looks at me "Just a little get together" he says with a wink.

And it clicks. _A get together. Parents out of town. It's my BIRTHDAY._

Oh lord almighty…

"WHAT is this?" I ask, more seriously. I sit up in my seat.

"Happy birthday, Nora" Elijah smirks.

I let his words sink in. They threw me a party! I've never _never_ had a birthday party.

The complete normalness of this situation settles in my brain and I realize that my reaction is illogical; it's just a couple of guys doing something nice for their friend. The thing is that I've never had a friend before who cared enough to do something like this.

Next, I realize that no matter how hard I've tried not to, I love them. I love them and Andrew and the life I've made here. The revelation scares me. I've never needed anyone but myself and Gregory.

Now I have friends that would throw me a party on a day I've never thought appropriate to celebrate. I have friends that can see past the fact that I killed my mom.

My throat tightens. "You guys didn't have to do this" I say and then clear my throat.

"Of course we did!" Adam exclaims from the backseat. He reaches up and shakes my shoulders. "It's your birthday! What would we do if this day didn't happen 17 years ago!" he laughs giddily. Elijah parks the car and turns it off.

I shake my head with a smile and look down into my lap. "Thank you, guys" I whisper.

"No prob sis" Adam says, sitting back in his seat. He takes off his seatbelt.

Eli reaches out and pats my shoulder affectionately. I smile and grab his hand. "Seriously. You two are the greatest" I say again, looking between him and Adam.

It's quiet for a moment with them just looking at me. Adam speaks next.

"LET'S PARTY!" he yells, jumping out of the car and practically running to the door.

We laugh and follow after him.

The party is pretty typical, music and people. A few people are dancing, but not enough to get everyone else to join.

I notice that I don't know very many people that are here. If I do recognize them, it's because I pass them at school on a daily basis. I'm guessing Eli and Adam probably don't know many of them either…

I go into Elijah's kitchen to get a drink and quickly get back to my party. _My_ party. I smile.

**ELI**

Our party for Nora is a success. She doesn't participate much, but she has this smile on her face the entire night.

It's about 2 AM when people finish filing out, leaving Nora, Adam and I alone.

Adam is talking a mile a minute about how much fun it was and how many people he met and yada yada. Nora's just smiling. When she yawns, I stand up and reach my hand out to her. She takes it and I pull her up.

"Come on, Adam. Time to take the birthday girl home" I joke. Nora rolls her eyes.

We pile into my car again and I drive off. I know the way because I've dropped her off before, but I've never been inside.

"Adam, I got that movie you wanted to see sooooo bad" Nora says sleepily from her spot next to me. Adam perks up and his head appears in between the seats.

"Let my borrow it" he demands.

"You can have it, honey" she scoffs. "It was good, but not something I want to see more than once. Maybe you can…" she hesitates "just come up and get it before you leave"

"You're the best" he says relaxing in his seat.

"What movie?" I ask curiously.

"It's called _Hard Candy_. It's about a girl who cuts some guys balls off" she laughs. "With that girl from Juno"

"Hmm" I nod, pulling up to Nora's apartment complex.

I turn the car off and look at her. She looks conflicted.

"So you guys can come up for a minute if you want" she says, unbuckling her seatbelt. "My dad's working"

We get out and head up the building stairs.

Her place is pretty bare. Nothing is new, but it doesn't really look lived in either. We step inside and Nora walks ahead of us, into a room which I suspect is hers. When she comes out, she throws a movie case to Adam with a smile.

He opens his mouth to thank her but another voice rings out.

"Nora?"

She tenses up and goes to push us out the door. "Get out" she whispers frantically. My eyebrows crinkle in confusion.

A man appears in the bedroom doorway opposite of Nora's. He sees her and approaches.

I figure that this is her father. They have the same hair color and their faces are eerily similar. I notice that he looks mad. Like… really, _really_ angry. His eyes are glassy and he doesn't say anything until he's grabbed Nora by the upper arm.

"I was waiting for you" he seethes. He uses his elbow to give her a hard smack to the back of the head. The kind of hit that makes your eyes flash red and yellow, and your ears ring.

Nora doesn't even flinch.

_What. The. Fuck?_

I go to step in and interfere. To help Nora or to beat the shit out of this motherfucker, I'm not entirely sure, but Adam grabs the sleeve of my jacket and shakes his head violently.

"Don't" he says. His voice is tight and his face is a mix of pained and ashamed.

When he speaks, Nora's dad seems to snap out of his trance. When he sees us, he slaps her again. "Who are they?" he seethes at her.

She doesn't answer, only glares.

He looks back at us "Go" he spits. Nora gives us a pleading look, telling us without words to just listen to him. I decide to take it as a plead for help and stand my ground. When she sees what I'm doing, she distracts her father.

"Why are you here?" she asks evenly

Her dad barks out a laugh and yanks her hair, pulling her us so he can talk into her ear.

"The hospital called" he hisses. Adam tenses next to me and Nora's eyes widen.

"Wh-what?"

He punches her. _He punches her._ The words are out of my mouth before I can think to stop them "What the FUCK, man. Cut that shit out"

Adam starts to drag me back. Nora's dad sneers and me and pushes Nora back. Adam and I leave, but we sit outside the door waiting for… I don't know what. But we wait.

The apartment is eerily silent for a few minutes, but then Nora flies out the door. Her keys are in her hand and she hardly even notices us in her frenzy. We run after her and follow her into her car. We're staying with her whether she wants us or not.

She tears out of her parking lot and onto the road, speeding like it's her job. I look at her and notice that there's a new gash under her right eye. It's bleeding.

I remember all the times I've seen her beaten to a bloody pulp, all the times neither her nor Adam would tell me why. How Adam was always so beat up about it even though it was obviously never his fault. How long has she been living like this? My chest feels heavy.

Adam is panicking. "Nora? Nora! What's going on?" he squeaks. She just is shaking her head and whispering 'No no no' over and over.

It doesn't take long for us to arrive at the hospital with Nora's frantic driving. She pushes herself out of the car and races through the doors. I keep up with her easily.

The elevator ride is tense. We try to get her to tell us what's going on, but it's like she's not even there. When the door opens, she stars running again.

I look over at Adam and notice that his eyes are watery and his hands are shaking. We walk the short distance to Greg's room. The bed is empty.

**rEvIeW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about a depressing chapter:P haha review! thanks for reading(:

I OWN NOTHING

**ELI**

"Bullfrog! I need a tie. A nice one" I yell over my shoulder, frantically searching my messy closet.

The man takes his sweet time getting to my room, only to have me repeat my request.

"What for, kid?" he says in his normal grumbly voice.

"It's uhm… Nora's brother funeral" I say calmly and shake my head of the memory of the last funeral I attended.

"Ah, hold on" he says, walking out. He returns after a minute with a silky looking black tie. I roll my eyes but decide I won't find anything better.

I tie it on and check myself in the mirror. I'm wearing all black, as usual, but for some reason it feels wrong.

Today, Adam and I are going to Greg's funeral with his family. It's been only 2 weeks since the night at the hospital. We really have no idea what to expect because neither of us have spoken to Nora since that night…

_Flashback_

_I watched as Nora sat in the hard, plastic lobby chair talking to a doctor. Well, she wasn't really talking. Just looking into her lap and nodding her head occasionally while the doctor spoke._

_"This is gonna kill her" Adam says, coming up behind me. He'd gone to find Greg's old nurse to find out exactly what happened. I look at him expectantly. "Oh, he- uh. She said his lung collapsed. He didn't have any reaction to it, so they didn't know. The other one collapsed too and by the time they figured it out it was too late" he chokes out._

_"No. That's horribly easy to fix. I could fucking fix that!" I say desperately, my voice rising. "We have to get her out of here" I say, about to go grab her and carry her out myself. Then I have a thought "Oh my god. He died on her birthday. Oh my god." _

_Adam nods and sniffs. He wipes his hand under his eyes harshly, leaving two angry red marks behind. "Well" he croaks after a minute "Technically he stopped breathing after midnight but yeah… He did"_

_Suddenly, he nudges me and nods toward Nora. She's getting up and walking towards us._

_"Hey, honey" Adam says softly, his voice still tight with tears. He goes to hug her but she pushes his back. We look at each other. His face holds utter shock and panic. "Nora…"_

_"Uhm…" her voice is shockingly even. "Hey. Uh… We shouldn't, like, hang out anymore. So, uh… Thanks I guess. For everything" she says abruptly, pushing past us and walking out of the hospital._

_I go to follow her, but Adam stops me. He pulls out his phone, I presume to call for a ride home._

_"No, let her go" he says, seeming to regret the words. "I know you want to help, I do too. But she has to help herself first. She'll snap out of it"_

_End._

But she didn't.

Adam and I had called and tried to get a hold of her countless times. We'd been to her apartment even more, but it always appeared empty of life.

It's surprising how easy it is to disappear if you don't want to be found.

The church that the service was held at was a small one. It was packed with people, few of which I recognized. A few dozen kids Nora's age, and even more Greg's age. There was a casket and a poster sized picture of a lively looking Greg on a stand next to it.

It was difficult to find a place where all of us could sit together, but not impossible. I spotted Nora and her father in a pew near the front. She was dressed appropriately, but she looked completely removed. She stared vacantly in front of her, ignoring anyone who tried to approach her.

The service was short but emotional. A few of Greg's friends told stories about him and one performed a song that she said they'd written together.

I watched Nora most of the time, trying to gauge her body language. She barely moved. Even when the service ended, she didn't move. Everyone started filing out of the church, making their way to the cemetery, but she stayed put. When almost every person was gone, including her father, Adam and I made our way to her.

She didn't acknowledge us at all as we got her up and out the door. We all watch in complete silence as the dark mahogany casket is lowered into the ground.

When the whole thing is over, the hole is filled, and everyone has gone home, Nora walks absently over the fresh dirt and collapses next to the new grave stone. She traces her finger over the name '_Gregory Ryan Reese_' and speaks to no one.

"I wanted them to cremate you" she whispers. Her voice is rough and raw, like she hasn't had anything to drink in days. It's hard to hear and understand her, but we keep our distance. "I can't think about you being down there. I don't understand it. Why would you stick someone you love in a lonely old hole in the dirt? Where is cold and full of bugs? That can't just be the end"

She doesn't say anything else. She doesn't move. Her eyes glass over and she just stares blindly at the ground.

I carry her to the car and we drive back to Adam's.

The tears that I'd held back during the service come on full force as I watch my best friend sit completely motionless for hours and hours. The only person in the world who understood every single thing about my life, and stayed with me even if I had an 'off-day', was completely out of touch with me. No matter how we tried to get her back, she wouldn't respond in the slightest. It was almost as if she had switched places with her brother.

Well, they say desperate times call for desperate measures…

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this. She's gonna freak out on me, I know it. Adam should have come._

My thoughts fly a mile a minute as a walk the once familiar path to Clare's door. I'm all sweaty and out of breath from the run over. I probably look like a psycho and I have no idea how she's gonna react to my little surprise visit, but I have to do this. For Nora.

I knock.

And wait… _Oh, god what if her dad answers or something. Jeez. This was a horrible idea. What do we even expect to happen? What are we trying to pro-_

When the door finally opens, I look up. I let out a gust of air I didn't know I was holding when I see Clare. Her eyes flash briefly with fear, making me wince, and then with confusion.

"Eli-"

I cut her off. "I'm not here for anything like your thinking, don't worry. But you need to come with me. It's an emergency" I explain quickly. Her mouth opens in surprise. "It's Nora"

Her eyes soften. "I heard what happened" she sighs. I know she didn't really care for Nora, but I can't imagine Clare still holding that grudge. Especially considering the circumstances.

I clear my throat awkwardly. "Yeah… uhm. She won't talk to us or anything. She's totally out of it. She hasn't even cried" I don't bring up how I've never seen a person act so unresponsive. Or how scared I am. "Adam and I agreed that you might be able to… talk her of the ledge, per say. You usually know what to say… I guess"

My voice sounds tight and whiny near the end. I clear my throat again and look down, shuffling my feet.

"I don't know…" she starts to say.

"No, uh… You know what? You're right. This was stupid. I'm sorry" I stutter, shaking my head and tuning to walk back. I feel my eyes filling up again as the hopelessness and desperation set back in. I internally scold myself for being so weak.

"Eli?" she exclaims? "Is it that bad?"

"Please" I feel myself begging. I look her straight in the eye, hoping to channel all the desperation I'm feeling into one look. "Please. I don't know what else to do"

She looks at me for a few seconds before giving in.

"Okay" she says softly.

"Oh my God. Thank you so much" I smile. "Come with me"

When we arrive back at Adam's, the house is still as eerily quiet as it was when I'd left. As we walked up the steps to his room, I said the first thing I had since we'd stepped off her porch.

"Expect the unexpected"

The door creaked open and Adam watched us closely as we entered. Nora was sitting in the same place she had been since the funeral ended, staring off into nothing with glassy eyes. Adam had squeezed himself next to her and was holding her limp hand in both of his. He had tears in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh" Clare says from next to me as she takes in Nora's dishelmed appearance. I took the time too look her over again. Her face was completely pale of color. She looked like a zombie.

Adam shoots Clare a watery glare and then looks at me. I gesture for him to come over. As he gets up and walks toward us, Clare advances toward Nora. She crouches down in front of her

I can't make out much of what Clare says to Nora, but I can hear the soothing tone in her voice.

After about 4 minutes of one-sided conversation, Nora's eyes finally clear and snap to Clare's. Adam and I look at each other and then back to the girls.

"What. Did. You. Say" Nora croaks.

"I said he's in a better place" Clare says sympathetically. "He's not in pain anymore and he'll always be with you. In your heart" she smiles softly.

Nora's eyes glass over again, but she doesn't shut down. She stands up forcefully, her limbs jerking. Clare follows to suit. Nothing happens for a couple long seconds and then Nora opens her mouth.

"In… a… better _PLACE!_ YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT? WHERE IS HE THEN, HUH?" she bellows. Clare jumps at the volume, but opens her mouth to answer. "NO!" Nora says, grabbing Clare's arm and looking her in the face. "MY BROTHER IS _NOT_ IN A BETTER PLACE. HE'S IN THE _GROUND_. HE IS DEAD IN THE GROUND. HE'S NOT WITH ME! HE'S GONE"

Clare doesn't miss a beat. "Nora, I know how hard this is. Losing someone is never easy, but he _is_ in a better place. You have to believe that" she says. I step toward them absently, but stop when Adam starts crying next to me. I pat him on the shoulder awkwardly.

When Nora answers, she doesn't scream. But she sounds just as menacing as if she were. "Why are you even here, Clare? You don't like me. You don't care. And you sure as hell don't understand this situation. You've probably never lost anything you're whole life. At least, not anything that you couldn't replace. You have _no clue_ how hard it is to have the _one person_ you could always count on ripped away from you. The only family you've ever had. The only light when the rest of your pathetic life has gone to shit. And it being_ entirely your fault._ No fucking clue" she spits. After her rant, she stomps out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Adam doesn't even pause before running out after her. I walk up to a slightly shaken-up Clare and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much" I say, my voice tight and low.

"Why are you thanking me?" Clare says with a pathetic laugh. "All I did was piss her off"

"Doesn't matter" I reply. "You got her to… _do_ something. I seriously can't thank you enough. I don't even know what to say"

"Oh, well… Your welcome, I guess" she says with a little smile. She looks at me and smirks. "You love her"

"Well yeah" I say, my eyes scrunching up in confusion. "Of course I do. She's my best friend" I roll my eyes.

"No, Eli. You're _in love_ with her" she laughs.

"Oh no-" I cough. She gets a hard look on her face and cuts me off.

"You do. You look at her the way you never looked at me…" she says. It doesn't sound accusing or anything, but I look away awkwardly anyway.

"Um…" I clear my throat. "I should probably… go-"

"Oh, yeah. Go check on her. I'll see myself out" Clare smiles.

I nod and start to leave, turning around to say "Thanks again" before exiting the room and searching the house for Nora and Adam. I push what Clare said out of my mind, deciding to think on it later.

They're not hard to find. I walk in to find Adam sitting on the ground, still crying, with Nora's head in his lap. They exchange words occasionally, but it's nothing serious. When I enter the room, they both turn to me. Nora stands up and stumbles over until she's directly in front of me.

Not sure of what she wants; I just stand there with my arms at my side and a questioning look in my eyes.

After a couple of seconds, she opens up her arms and collapses into me, throwing her skinny arms tightly around my stomach and burying her face into my chest. Automatically, I wrap my arms around her and hold her just as tight. I lean my head down and put my face near her neck.

"I'm sorry" she says quietly. "Adam said you were scared"

"Oh no" I coo. "Don't you dare worry about me"

She just shakes her head and holds on tighter. "I hurt everyone I love. I'm sorry. I'll hurt you too" she chokes desperately. "I'll hurt you too"

I sigh and rest my chin on the top of her head, looking at Adam. His eyebrows are knitted together and he has a slightly confused look about him, but mostly he looks relieved.

When she says this, I finally understand why she pulled away from us completely after Greg's death. It had taken her 17 years to be able to warm up to people after her mom died. And now, the only other person who'd been a positive model in her life is dead too. She thinks she's a killer. She thinks she brings pain to the people close to her.

I know this feeling all to well.

And I know better than anybody that it's gonna take a long while for Nora to get used to a life without her brother. Every day will drag on and some days it will be impossibly hard to even get out of bed in the morning. But, she'll pull through, because she can do anything. I give Adam a sad smile. It will take time, but our girl will be okay.

**rEvIeW!**


End file.
